ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Slime
Black Slime is a toxic and dangerous substance filled with concentrated negative energy and it is from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), and in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' : Class 1 Caustic Seep *'Type:' : Environmental (inert) *'Weakness:' : Slime Notes: Black Slime is encountered in locations of intersection between the real and ghost worlds. It is a dangerous substance formed of ectoplasm supersaturated with negative energy. Black Slime is incredibly caustic and will cause severe damage to anyone heedless enough to come into contact with it. Based on its spectral resonance echo, Black Slime also appears to function as a conduit for PKE energy and could, if saturated with enough spiritual energy, conceivably act as a ghost portal. Contact Protocol: Contact protocol for this caustic substance is to not make contact at all! Even minimal contact can cause moderate damage-and that's with protective gear in place. Avoid this substance at all costs and neutralize with positively charged slime from your Slime Blower whenever possible. History Primary Canon Black Slime was discovered to be a strain of Ectoplasm found in locations of intersection between the "real" world and the "ghost" world. It acted as gateways between worlds for ghosts to cross over. Black Slime in its initial state was deemed an extremely dangerous substance supersaturated with negative energy. It was also incredibly caustic and caused damage to both the body and soul of anyone heedless enough to come into contact with it. Black Slime was usually very rare, however. The Cult of Gozer under the leadership of Ivo Shandor, was able to capture a juvenile Sloar and cultivated a nearly limitless source of this usually rare, slimy resource. This mass-produced Black Slime was used to create another strain, Psychomagnotheric Slime, which filled New York's underground tunnels. Unlike Black Slime, Psychomagnotheric Slime was neutral in its latent state and channeled either positively or negatively charged psychomagnotheric energy from a human host. The Cult also found other uses for the Black Slime. It was used by the Cult's members to empower their ghostly forms and operating their inventions like the Mandala system. Large amounts of Black Slime were placed in each of Mandala's locations in New York. Ivo Shandor and his fellow cultists discovered that the Black Slime, in large amounts, could be used to create rifts for ghosts to enter the physical world. As the Cult's important places were filled with this slime, paranormal activity became heightened and consistent. Manifestations of ghosts became prevalent in these locations. The slime was also the tool that granted the Cult members eternal life in a sense: many of the cultists manifested in the form of Black Slime creatures, while the most powerful of them, like The Chairman, Azetlor the Destroyer and Spider Witch, were able to use it to boost themselves into powerful "supreme deities", still dependent, though, on the slime, as their power were directly connected to a Mandala's functioning state. The Ghostbusters determined that Black Slime could be completely neutralized by the positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime. During the Shandor Incident of 1991, Black Slime was first encountered by the Rookie in the Sedgewick Hotel, in the kitchen. It was soon encountered again in front of a theater in the Times Square area. Ray Stantz warned that the slime was very dangerous and that he and Egon Spengler had not been able to develop uniforms and boots to counteract its deadly nature. Secondary Canon IDW Comics During the battle between Gozer and Tiamat in Ray's mind, Black Slime was observed when Tiamat removed Gozer's consciousness from his form. Black Slime Creatures While many of the most powerful Cult members were able to manifest in their ghost forms without the help of the Black Slime, other were "bound" to it and reappeared in the forms of minions entirely or partially composed of slime. * Black Slime Fiend * Black Slime Ghost * Black Slime Monster * Black Slime Behemoth (Stylized version only) Trivia *Several members of the Terminal Reality development team provided the voices of the Black Slime. skankerzero post GB Fans 3/28/14 *On page 23 of Ghostbusters Issue #5, Black Slime is referred to in the Sam Hain PCOC file. See Also *Psychomagnotheric Slime **Not to be confused with the Black Slime. This slime was created from the Black Slime by Ivo Shandor and have absolutely different characteristics. *Necrotic Slime *Ectoplasm **The term that describes all ghostly activity. Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #19 References Gallery Secondary Canon BlackSlimeIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19 Category:Ectoplasms Category:Ghostbusters: The Video Game Category:Cult of Gozer Category:Environmental Category:Media Class 1 Category:Ghostbusters IDW Comics Environmental